The Ultimate Battle 2
by Id
Summary: In Midgar, two more of the Final Fantasy villains come together for the Ultimate Battle, but this time, more villains will be invited...


Writer's Notes: This is a sequel. However, reading the first Ultimate Battle isn't necessary. This does mention a few things about it (Including who "wins"), but only right at the beginning. In case you might be interesting in reading it, I uploaded the first one (Which I wrote a few months ago) at the same time as this one. It's in the Final Fantasy Crossovers section.  
This contains spoilers from FFIV, FFVIII, FFV, and slight spoilers from Chrono Trigger. All spoilers are about the final enemies, and who they are/what they act like, etc.  
Oh, and fyi, Ink Incorporated (The sponsor in this story) is my website...I use it often in my fics as if it were a company. Just so you understand another one of the stupid references.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First, there was darkness. Then, a light in the announcer's booth turned on, and the announcer began to speak.  
"In the city of Midgar, just three months ago, there was a great battle between two of the most disputed video game villains of all time: Sephiroth and Kefka! In a surprise ending, Kefka managed to out-do Sephiroth, but was shortly thereafter killed by Meteor!  
Now, the ring has been rebuilt, and it is once more time. Once more time for a battle unlike any other! For tonight, our sponsor Ink Incorporated brings together two more villains from Final Fantasy history to duke it out in the ring!" Suddenly, the lights all turned up as the audience started cheering. In the center of the building was a wrestling ring.  
"Tonight's battle will feature the one hit wonders of FF history! These are the big enemies that you never knew existed until far into the game, and you never actually saw until the very end! In the left corner, that sorceress from the future with the wacky way of talkin', it's...ULTIMECIA!" As he spoke, a spotlight fell on an entrance, as Ultimecia entered. As she walked to the ring, "Maybe I'm a Lion" played through the speakers.  
"Kurse all of you! I will exterminate my enemies! I will kompress time!"  
"And, in the other corner, an ancient demon from the moon, a master of manipulation, turning family against family, Zemus!" Zemus floats to the ring, as the audience members try to hide.  
"Hehehe! Little woman, I'd LOVE you to try and FIGHT ME!"  
"I will exterminate you!"  
"Now, now, wait you two! This is a no-rule battle. There will be no referee either, as the writer, Id, decided to kill the referee, Cait Sith, in the battle between Kefka and Sephiroth." Suddenly, the voice of the writer boomed from the sky.  
"Silence!"  
"Oh, fine. Anyway, it's time to fight! Zemus, Ultimecia, HAVE NO MERCY!!" The bell rung, and the battle started. However neither Zemus nor Ultimecia moved.  
"I am Ultimecia! You kursed fool will suffer at my hands!"  
"I have ultimate power! Take this!" Suddenly, an audience member stood up and leapt into the ring, and rushed at Ultimecia. From behind Ultimecia, another audience member stood up, leapt over Ultimecia, and ran into the first audience member. The two then began to fight. The announcer was confused.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Neither Zemus or Ultimecia moved. Zemus spoke.  
"You did well. Try this!" About ten more audience members started rushing towards the ring, but were instantly stopped by other audience members. Ultimecia stared at Zemus.  
"Your pitiful attempt to destroy me has failed!" All the fighting audience members eventually passed out, and Zemus and Ultimecia were left staring at each other, with the entire audience and the announcer in confusion. For a moment, there was dead silence. Then the announcer spoke.  
"It seems that the two have relied on mind control up to this point. Will they actually fight now?" A moment of silence. Then, instantly, the entire audience began to attack each other. Ultimecia looked at Zemus.  
"Foolish child! Your little kontrolled kreatures will lose against mine!"  
"Ha! I'm most obviously winning this battle!" Slowly, the audience members began to go unconscious. Eventually, the only ones left standing were the announcer, Ultimecia, and Zemus. The two had still not moved since the beginning of the fight. Ultimecia spoke.  
"Fine then. You will bleed now!" Ultimecia casted Ultima on Zemus, who died upon being hit. He screamed as he exploded.  
"AUUUUUUUGH!" The announcer was confused.  
"Well...it seems that after destroying the entire audience...Ultimecia did Zemus in...with Ultima...?"  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark balls of energy circled down where Zemus had been, and another creature appeared.  
"I AM ZEROMUS!" The announcer leapt forward in his seat as he shouted into the microphone.  
"Aha! Look at that! Zemus has multiple forms! Wow!" Zemus then casted Meteo on Ultimecia. Ultimecia was defeated.  
"...Not quite yet, kursed being! THE MOST POWER GF...YOU...SHALL...SUFFER!" Suddenly, Greiver appeared out of nowhere, and attacked Zeromus with Shockwave Pulsar. Zeromus suddenly changed form again.  
"Oh yeah? Take this, you stupid GF!" Zeromus attacked and defeated Greiver. Greiver then turned into a little ball, and Ultimecia spoke.  
"I shall now junction myself...UNTO GRIEVER!" And so Ultimecia went into another phase. She then attacked Zeromus, and Zeromus shifted into another phase, and then attacked Ultimecia, who shifted into another phase.  
Four hours later...  
  
Both Ultimecia and Zeromus continued to shift into various different final battle phases. The announcer grabbed the microphone and yelled into it.  
"This is getting old! Do something different!" As he spoke, a small meteor flew into the announcer's box and landed inches away from him.  
"Nevermind!"  
  
Multiple days later...  
  
The announcer was on the phone.  
"Yeah, uh, this is getting old. Both refuse to die. Could you come on down and help me? Thanks." And suddenly, out of the sky, came an enemy that inspired fear in all...an enemy, so deadly, that it could alter the world as it wanted, causing incredible destruction. This enemy was...a tree. Zerorororomus spoke up.  
"Hey, look! It's Ex-Death! Fron Final Fantasy V!"  
"Go away, kursed tree! You live in a garden, and bring about SeeDs! I must destroy SeeD! So I'll destroy you! Id, the writer, suddenly appeared.  
"How's that for twisted logic?" Then he disappeared. Then Ultimecia attacked Ex-Death, who quickly died.  
"Ha! I have defeated SeeD!" But then...  
"I AM NEO EX-DEATH! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! THEN I'LL DESTROY MYSELF..." The announcer screamed.  
"NOT MORE MULTIPLE PHASES!" The three began to fight, and continued to change forms.  
  
Three months later...  
  
The announcer lit some candles that produced blue flame.  
"This should work! They'll stop after this! Besides, if we're gonna have a crossover, we might as well make it REALLY interesting..." He then began to chant.  
"Neuga, ziena, zieber, zom...Now the chosen time has come. Exchange this world for..!"  
"Announcer!!!" The announcer turned around. Id was standing there.  
"The writer? What are you doing here?"  
"You DO realize that Lavos was ALSO a multiple phase final boss, don't you?"  
"...DAMMIT!" Suddenly, they heard the cry of Lavos as it fell from the sky. It then landed on top of the ring, killing Ultimecia Phase 80.5 billion, Zerororororororororororororororomus, and Neo-Neo-Neo-Neo-Neo Ex Death. As the dust settled, Lavos gave one last cry from deep inside the earth. The announcer, who miraculously survived, stood up.  
"Well damn, it worked. Though that may be a problem in 65 billion years. So, Id, who do you think won anyway? Zemus or Ultimecia?"  
"I'd call it a draw, actually. If anything, I'd give it to Lavos, though he wasn't SUPPOSED to be in the story to begin with, so he's disqualified."  
"Hmm. Good point. Anyway, interesting way to end the story, Id."  
"Actually, I slept through the entire thing. I dunno what this crap is."  
"Oh...Yeah, I guess it figures."  



End file.
